Imagination maker: The civil war
by Vipre-vassago
Summary: Reincarnation is not a concept that is common, but it is the ripple that send waves through history far enough that many things changed, including the birth of Hanatoria Shizuka. This is the story of the man who made such waves through time, even if he did not mean to. After all, the biggest changes are those that are not on purpose in the first place. Pre-canon! story
1. Prolouge

**Ok, I bet some of you are wondering why I'm making another story, for those of you who know me at the very least, well I was inspired by this by a friend who no longer writes. He wrote a story called, Prince of Wind, but he discontinued it, so i decided to try and write my own version of that story, and I'm going to say this now, everything that happens in this story is going to be cannon to Imagination maker. This means that eventually, when I introduce Serafall in Imagination maker, my character will be her husband. Weather they actually have a kid at that point as well will be a surprise however.**

 **Moving on, I would like to also comment on the fact that I am going to be releasing a sidestory thing that will be for both stories when I update Imagination maker again. It will be nice to see how many people actually like the story enough to go into Imagination maker's side stories. I'm going to label the chapters in the side story as to show the difference for where they were, such as if it was with the character of this story, or for Imagination maker itself. Hope to see people actually talk about that as well, and yeah, it's going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **Whatever the case, here's the first chapter of Imagination maker: The Civil war.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD. All Canon characters are owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, and all OC's are mine._

* * *

Dying was nothing like what Viper actually expected it to be. When he died, he expected to go out in a bang due to his reckless nature, something that his mother had even worried about when it came to it. In her opinion, who in their right mind would jump off of high places, with no insurance that things would be completely fine at the end of it? Despite this, it wasn't because of his reckless abandon that was normal for him now, that he had even done so many times that it was to the point that it was almost second nature for him.

No, it was cancer that took him away from his family. That was something that his mom never understood when it came to him. Why would he want to risk everything, when he could try and use what time he had to spend with those he loved. That was exactly the reason why he did everything he did. How would you rather die? Sitting home in bed while a poison racked your body and killed you from the inside out? Or would you rather use what little time you had to do everything that you wanted to instead of just sitting there withering away?

His father understood exactly what he was talking about when it came to it, but even still, he tried to get Viper to calm down with the things he did. After a monster truck rally that he went to went wrong, the boy had a leash put onto him, but he still did things that he wanted to no matter what his parents told him. Which was also where the skydiving part of his reckless nature came from. Despite this, however, he knew that it was only a matter of time that before he eventually died, and that was something that he was going to try and not think about.

Of course, the day that it did catch up the boy that was trying his best to live his life the way he wanted, just gave a small sigh of annoyance at the fact that his muscles were so degraded that he couldn't do anything now. He didn't know what he expected if he was honest, but the fact was that he was expecting to die on one of his stupid stupid stunts, not in the bed that he currently was sitting in, with an even look at the doctor that was sitting in front of him.

"To be honest, Viper, we were expecting you to die a lot sooner than you actually did." The doctor said as he leaned back with the clipboard in his hands with a disapproving look being sent at the sickly boy that was sitting "Of course, you're stunts didn't do anything to help with your situation."

Rolling his eyes, Viper sent an even look towards the doctor as he said "I really don't care what you're opinion is doc, I'm not going to waste away in a bed, when there was so much that I still thought I could do. I did a majority of what was on my bucket list, so I don't regret anything."

"You're mother had strong words of disapproval about your actions as they were." The doctor continued as if he didn't hear what the boy sitting in the bed said "You were told multiple times to be admitted to a hospital so that all of your family could keep track of you, but because of your stubborn nature, you put pressure on your family that was unneeded."

Viper glared at the doctor, as he effectively stop the him from saying anything else "I'm going to stop you right there doc. I don't care what you say, things were bad as they were before this happened. The fact that I was actually having fun with what time I had left made my parents happy! I don't care if you think that it was a stupid decision or not, I don't regret a thing."

The doctor's wide eyed look was the last thing that Viper saw when it came to an actual person before he fell asleep, and didn't wake up the next morning. The darkness was something that actually comforted the boy in comparison to what could actually be around. There was honestly not to much the boy regretted in his life, and if there was one thing, it was not being able to say goodbye to his mother or his father. The rest of his family never liked him, but they were the two that he loved the most, and they were the ones he would have gave a goodbye to if he could.

Sighing despite the fact that he knew that things were going to end up with him staying wherever he was sent, the boy just waited and waited. He didn't even know how long it was that he waited, but he kept waiting in the dark. Eventually, he started to get a feel of something along the lines of a body once again. His arms felt a bit chubby, but he didn't actually know what was going on, as no matter what he did, he couldn't see anything even when he blinked.

The feeling eventually went to the point that he felt a sharp pain go through his body. He didn't know what it was from, and to be honest he didn't care. The only thing he wanted to know was how to get it to stop. He struggled against the pain, and tried everything he could to stop the pain, but nothing he did seemed to work, until things started to get cold around him. It was a slow process, the cold spreading, but eventually he felt completely cold, except for his back, but even then, he was trying to get help, and he did the only thing he could at the moment, he started crying.

Later he would realize that it was the voice of an infant that came from his throat, but despite this, he was more worried about what was going on around him at the moment more than anything. It took him a good thirty minutes for him to actually calm down, and that was the point that he realized what he voice sounded like, but instead of freaking out, he tried to think of what it could mean. The only thing he could think of, however, was reincarnation, and that wasn't something that he had ever thought about, but he respected it. He just didn't think that he would get his memories back in the process.

"No! I don't care what you say Ferdinand! I am not giving up my son even if you force me out of the clan! But what would you do than hm? I'm the last female of your clan, which means that you would be unable to continue your linage without going to non noble women. You know as well as I that the Vassago bloodline is dying out, and none of the other clans are willing to let any of their children marry one of ours to continue the name. After the great war, it just isn't possible."

The loud voice of a female broke out near the boy, and that was the only thing that was keeping him from crying out again. If what the Woman's words were, than it would seem that she was his mother, and he was reborn as a noble. That caused him to grimace a bit internally, as he never liked the stuffy noble's that he had read about in books, but he didn't have a choice it would seem, if the thing about bloodlines was anything to go by.

A growl of annoyance came in the same direction, as another voice, this one more aged, spoke out "Listen to yourself. You would keep a bastard of a child? For what? It would be better to just wait a few years for another of the noble clans to accept our proposal and then-"

"Drop it mother. It isn't happening and you know it." The voice of the boy's mother spoke out "Both you and father have a vendetta against a baby! My little boy, Dante, is the best you're going to get as I refuse to listen to any proposal that you or father give me. Even if I have to treat you two like any other member of the family Diana!"

There was a sound of disapproval, as another voice, this one just as aged, but male, spoke "Why is this so difficult? You know just as well as I do that it was a miracle that you even got pregnant in the first place! The chances of you getting pregnant again is better if you have a husband from one of the noble clans! We need another heir in case-"

"No, you two need to listen to me now." Dante's mother spoke with a cold tone "The vassago caln is staying neutral in this war that is brewing! Don't give me that look. It will take at least until Dante is twenty before the war would actually start, but it's going to happen one way or another. My clan, my family, is staying out of this war, and there is nothing that you are going to be able to do about it. I am the clan head, and you have to listen to me."

The sound of a door opening was the last thing the boy heard, before he felt himself getting picked, and a humming sound emanated around him. By instinct alone, Dante grasped at the thing that was picking him up, which also caused the one who picked him up to give a small laugh. Just by hearing the voice, he knew that it was his mother if it was anything to go by, which made him start to babble a bit in nonsensical words.

"Now, how is my baby boy today?" The voice of his mother, with it being closer he could tell she had an italian accent, spoke out with a bit of joy in her voice "You seemed to have a set of lungs on you from what I could tell! That means you're going to be a great Vassago one day. Of course, if you don't want to continue the family line, I would understand, the clna is practically dead as it is afterall. Oh, but I bet you can't understand me all that well at the moment."

Dante gave a grumble of some sort, as he blinked up at the blurry blob that was in front of him, but he didn't move all that much. He wasn't all that hungry at the moment, and he wasn't all that sleepy either, but with how small his body was, he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to be able to do all that much when it came to this body. Being a baby was not on the top of his list of things to do, but he knew for a fact that he would be be able to condition it however he wanted.

The boy barely registered the fact that he was being taken somewhere at one point or another, but he wasn't worried if the fact that he could still hear his mother was anything to go by. Of course, the biggest thing for him, was the fact that he was being put into a crib of some sort after awhile, but he remained completely silent when he heard his mother saying something that he couldn't understand at this point because of the fact that he was starting to get tired. When he heard the shrill scream, however, he knew for a fact that he should stay as quiet as possible. He didn't know what was going on, but someone screaming was never a good sign.

It would be later in his life that he would learn that his mother had been killed by an assassin, and the only thing saving him was the fact that he was so quiet.

* * *

 **Prologue finished! So what did you guys think? Was it good enough in you're opinion, or was there things that i would need to fix? If I'm honest, this is the first time that I actually thought of trying to make something that had multiple stories in the same Universe, so to speak, and I'm honestly going to say that i'm pleased with the current result. Of course ,I'm going to be trying my best to keep things different and interesting, but you can't expect any chapter more than 6'000 words when it comes to it.**

 **Moving on, I can honestly say that i did not expect to get a good reception when it came to Imagination maker, but I already have 52 reviews on that with only, what 5 chapters? I would be surprised if not for the fact that I knew that it was popular by the amount of people that actually told me they liked it. You don't see to many stories that take place before Canon either, so here's to hoping that his works out well.**

 **Now, for any of you who have questions for me, I'm going to say the same thing I did when it came to Imagination maker. I'm not going to give you anything that is spoiler worthy, but I'm still going to respond to you by whatever it is you guys want from me. I hope this story will be good enough for you, so please let me know what you guys think. I'm going to be starting up on the next chapter for Imagination maker after I pose this, so please, let me know what you think of this whenever it is that you guys review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here is yet another chapter for The civil war eh? Than I need to say it, five reviews on the first chapter? That does well for my ego on this story, and considering my microscopic ego as it is, the reviews are a nice change. So thank you everyone that reviewed on the first chapter, and I hope that everyone likes this chapter just as much as the last one.**

 **Moving on to the second part of this, however, I want to just say that Serafall won't appear this chapter, or next chapter for that matter. This story might be considered a slow burner, as i'm going to be going into the nitty gritty details of the war. This means, actual battle tactics that are used in all wars, and even some of the less pleasant things that take place as well. I'll make sure to give a warning before I go into a gory scene for those that have a squeamish stomach, but I want to let you guys know that there will sometimes be important details in the interrogation, or the fight, so try not to skip over them.**

 **At the same time, however, I would like to mention that this story is considered rated M. As such, this means I'm going to use whatever I can, no matter how mature the audience is, to my advantage. This means that in the future there will be sex, and there will also be gore the likes of which is realistic for the world, as well as real life interrogation, that could be considered cruel and unusual. I'm even going to be using things that the Geneva convention outlawed. These guys are devils, they don't follow the same laws as humans, so you have been warmed when it comes to these things.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything cannon with DXD. I do, however, own everything has not been specified, and any OC's. Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

Dante, growing up, was a pain that annoyed the Vassago household maids to no end. Everyone expected him to be a well behaved boy considering he shouldn't have even known his mother, but he did the exact opposite in this case. The second he could start moving around on his own, he caused more chaos for the maids and servants than anyone ever thought possible for a small child. Somehow the boy had managed to get onto the top of a tapestry, and was hanging from it, a look of sheer joy on his face.

Of course, when he got a bit older, and he could talk, the things that came out of his mouth were things that would make even a sailor blush. As far as everyone else could tell, the boy didn't even know what he was saying, and was just babbling on about things that he had heard, which would beg the question of where he heard such things. His first word was to his grandmother, and he had ended up calling her 'bitch' which made her face turn red in anger. It was funny as far as the boy was concerned, but the servants were less than enthused.

The boy, in this case however, was doing exactly what he thought his mother would want him to do. He was causing the rest of his family hell because of it, but he didn't regret it one bit. Considering he was a devil, from what he overheard the species he was a part of were called devil's, meant that he could fall from a high distance and be completely find due to endurance. As such, he decided to try and cause as much chaos as he could when it came to his apparent family. Well, that and the fact that he was an adrenaline junky, even reborn it was something that he couldn't shake.

The first time that he saw himself though, he knew for a fact that he was not human. No normal 3 year old boy, and he couldn't believe it took him 3 years to see his reflection, had salt and pepper hair at his age. His eyes were a startling blue color to add to this, as he grabbed at his hair, to show the tanned skin that he had, and with a grin, the Boy ran away as fast as he could, going straight into the kitchen, and started pouring salt and pepper into his hair without a thought, laughing the whole time, knowing that the maids would have to clean him up.

Even before he started to cause chaos, he knew for a fact that no one in the house of Vassago liked him. The maids held him with barely restrained disdain, and the noble part of the family rarely looked at him except for teaching him things that he needed to know. Of course the fact that he was forced to play chess didn't help things. It also didn't help that he was good at it before. It would seem that his family in both lives wanted him to learn how to be good at chess, so there was a reason for it this time whatever that was. If there was anything he really hated about his life though, it had to be his uncle.

The man was the one to train him how to use the wind magic that was considered to be the staple of the Vassago. It made sense, as with demonology, the Vassago was a silver tongued demon who could trick people as easily as breathing. Not many people realized it, but wind could also affect the beams of light around, and make the person invisible. The second that he learned how to do that, he would immediately use that ability to cause even more chaos than normal. The boy wasn't a pervert whatsoever, but stringing up the underwhere of every servant in the house sounded like it would be fun in his opinion.

Of course, when he brought up the idea, his uncle snorted and said "The Vassago need no such tricks! We use our heads and our strength to beat the enemy into submission!"

That sentence made Dante realize just why the Vassago were dying out. Considering the fact that the first Vassago used tricks to get things he wanted, why was it that they used force in this sense? The boy was only three and he could tell right away that the build that most of the men in his clan were meant for quick fighters if they were to fight. He had used his ability to read earlier than most to sneak into the library, and he had found out that most of the history involving the great war, had shown that the Vassago used most of their intellect to outsmart their opponent.

When he had brought it up with his uncle, the man snorted as he said "Those fools of old were the reason that so many of us died in the last war. They thought that things would be better to hold out and wait, and than when I took charge, I made it that while we lost some of our own, we killed many of them!"

Basically, he was saying that the reason for so many people dying was because the Vassago of old used their plans instead of just charging in. The facts, however, showed that the charge the new vassago's did was the cause for a majority of the deaths in the war. The battle statistics showed that well enough, as while some deaths happened in both no matter what, the fact was that a longer a battle went, the less losses happened for the one who did the waiting. Dante wasn't a master strategist, and he knew that for a fact. The biggest thing though, was that no one would listen to a boy.

The other thing that he needed to worry about was the fact that no matter how young he was, he knew that a war was coming. If the training he was getting was any indication, then it was something that was going to happen no matter what anyone tried to do. He didn't know exactly what the war was about, but he did know what the two sides thought of each other. From what he could tell, he would prefer the Anti-Satan factions ideas more.

The fact was, the Old Satan faction wanted to keep things how they were, and only marry between clan heirs and such as to keep the blood going strong between only devils, while the other side, the Anti-Satan, had a way to reincarnate other species as devils. Their race as a whole was dying out, and that was the only way to save their race, no matter what happened, but before he could read anything else about the two factions, he had to hide the book as his uncle came by. If the older man found out what he was thinking of doing, than he was not going to be able to get away easily.

Moving to the present, Dante was sitting cross legged on the ground, while tilting his head, as he looked at the panting man in front of him "Ne, what are you doing?"

The boys italian accent was obvious due to those he surrounded himself with all the time, picking up on the way they talked. He could talk like a normal person, but he knew that things wouldn't be that easy for him if he did. The fact was that if he started trying to talk like a normal person, than he would be ostracized even more than normal with his family, and he needed to be in their good graces somewhat for now at the very least.

The man in front of him glared at the small three year old boy, who was almost four as it were, as he tilted his head "I'm trying to get endurance by running you brat. What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Bartolomeo told me to meet him here for something. I don't know what it is, but he told me to be here." Dante spoke in a childish tone as if he was stating something obvious, like the sky was purple, or his uncle was a lunatic.

Both were completely true by the way.

The man gave a confused look towards the boy that was sitting in front of him "Bart's you're uncle? Why's this the first time that I'm hearing about this?"

"Mama died when I was born, and i'm not completely Vassago when it comes to blood." The boy spoke with a carefree tone as he started to move his wrists a bit, subtly adding wind magic to his arms in case he needed to bolt.

Giving another frown at that comment, the man in front of him stood up, his green hair shining in the darkness of the Vassago compound "I don't really understand. Why would he not tell me of your existence?"

"Mama was the heiress before she died, which makes me the Heir." The boys spoke ignoring the wide eyed look that the man gave him "I dunno what an Heir is, but Uncle Bartolomeo told me I'm nobody important."

The green haired man frowned at that comment, as he looked at the boy in front of him. He was a friend of the girl that was supposed to be this boy's mother. If what the boy told him was true, then that meant that not only had Bart lied about what happened to the boy's mother, he also lied about the girl having a child. The boy in front of him had the same blue eyes that the main line of the Vassago owned, and the salt and pepper hair was similar as well, but the biggest thing was the fact that he had darker skin than what was considered normal for the clan, which showed that his father was not someone that he would know.

The green haired man frowned once more, before he said "If you really are Sophia's child, than you must prefer the mind over the muscle. Would you like to play a game of chess?"

"Really?" The boy asked, his blue eyes lighting up with joy at the idea "You'll actually play chess with me? No one around here plays chess with me anymore, and I found a note from Mama saying that she expected that she would die and she wanted me to know how to play."

The green haired man gave an amused smile, as she shook his head "That is exactly how Sophia was. She would prepare for the worse, even when the best happened. But yes, I will play a game of chess with you, if you don't mind of course."

The boy gave a wide grin, as he suddenly disappeared, wind being left in his wake in the process. The green haired man was about to try and follow the boy, but another burst of wind, and the boy was standing in front of him once again, a box for a chess set in his hands. Blue eyes narrowed at the speed the boy had ran. Even as a child, that should be hard for him, yet he moved fast enough to get to wherever the chess board was without a problem.

"Before we begin, can I ask you a question?" The green haired man asked with a frown "How many pairs of wings do you have?"

The boy looked towards the green haired man with a surprised look, before intelligence entered the boy's eyes, intelligence that shouldn't belong in a kid "Why do you want to know? Who are you anyway?"

"You're not stupid or Naive, that's a good things." The man said with a nod as if he confirmed something "As to answer your question, my name is Ajuka Astaroth I know who you're mother was, and we were close friends as it were."

The boy's electrifying blue eyes stared into the icy ones that belonged to Ajuka, before he said "Mama called you a 'Stupid scientist that couldn't tell someone's feelings if they hit him in the face with them.' and then she said something about you being her best friend."

"That... Sounds like you're mother alright." Ajuka said with a strained smile at what the boy's mother called him.

It was true that the girl had some feelings for him, and that he never noticed those feelings, but did she have to carry a grudge even from the grave? He knew he made a mistake, why couldn't she just let him live with it? It wasn't like he hurt her in the process, she just got angry at him and said that he should just forget it, but now that he thought about it, he was an idiot. There was nothing he could do about it now, but he was determined to try and help the boy that belonged to his best friend.

The game of chess began not to long after that, though Ajuka was still wondering about how many wings the boy in front of him had. If he only had one pair, than that meant that he was just a regular devil, and that was something that meant that his strength would be in his tactical mind. If he had more than two, however, than that would mean that he could eventually get strong enough to be a super devil, like he was. The last Super devil born was not even twenty years before the great war, which was a good hundred years ago, and it was Serafall Sitri.

Super devils were rare as they were strong. While Regular devils could have an enormous amount of strength as it is, a Super devil completely dwarfed that in comparison, but even then they weren't the strongest things in the universe. But even then, a super devil also had a true form, which could be used in a fight to complete destroy lesser beings, and also make it so they could fight stronger beings on even ground.

The green haired man's gaze went to the chessboard as he studied the board, seeing that the boy was actually pushing him back a bit. He hadn't been paying attention until now, but that was still a slight surprise. He expected the boy to be good at chess, that much he could piece together by what he said before, but the fact that he was actually winning at the moment, was something that Surprised Ajuka. You didn't become a scientist without some degree of strategy with things like chess and war.

Focusing on the board, the green haired man took the game in front of him seriously now, as he started to move the chess pieces on his side with planning now. In the end, it was a stalemate when it came to the game, but Dante didn't look happy at all. He knew for a fact that the boy knew he wasn't being serious, which meant that he would have lost if he did. That seemed to make the boy a bit sour when it came to the game, but there was still joy in his expression as well.

"Hm. That was a fun game." Dante said with a smile towards the green haired man that was in front of him "I'm a little mad that you didn't take me seriously but I still had fun! I can tell you how many wings I have now if you want."

Ajuka raised an eyebrow at the boy before he gave a small smile and nodded "That would be nice. I wouldn't want to force you to tell me anything, but that was one of the things I was curious about."

"I think I get it." The boy said, a look of innocence going into his eyes as he smiled at the man in front of him "From what my uncle said, I wasn't that important but than again, I never told him how many wings I have. I can hide all of them if I want to. I remember having, I think-"

Before the boy could finish, a loud voice yelled through the castle "DANTE!"

"Uh oh." The boy said with a frightened look as he started to back away slightly "I'm sorry Ajuka, but I gotta run!"

The boy, instead of actually saying anything to the man about how many wings he had, summoned all of them, making two pairs of wings appear on his back, being 4 in total, and he launched himself into the air. The sight of the four wings was enough to break Ajuka out of his slight shock, before he looked towards the approaching figure that had obviously yelled at the boy to try and get him. The man was Dante's uncle if Ajuka was right, as the man sure looked like Sophia's brother.

"Where did that little bastard run off t- Oh Ajuka. Sorry didn't see you there." The man said as he stopped in front of the green haired man, his own brown hair standing up at odd angles and some of them being on fire even "Did you see a little brat running around here?"

The green haired man looked at the Vassago with an amused look as he said "You must realize that you're head is on fire right?"

"That boy, when I get my hands on him..." Bart said with a growl while patting at his hair to try and put it out "Have you seen where he went?"

Ajuka, deciding to help the boy, shook his head "No I haven't. What exactly did he do that caused your hair to be on fire though?"

"He somehow set up a rig that caused the fireplace to breathe fire the second I walked by!" Bart yelled as he started to pat at his clothes, almost like he was trying to get imaginary dust off of him "There wasn't any magic in it either, as I know for a fact that he doesn't know any magic."

Ajuka gave an interested hum at that comment, as he looked towards the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face, but he was looking at the boy that was flying as well "That's interesting. If you find the boy, do you think I could take him? I'm sure that mechanical genius like that would be wasted around here."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Bartolomeo asked with a scowl on his gruff features "The boy's as stupid as a cat. There's no way that he could make something like that. One of the servants, and I don't know which, had to have been the one to help him."

Looking towards the man in front of him, the green haired devil frowned at that comment "What makes you say something like that about a boy of all things? Children are the next generation, and how we treat them will show what the world will be like when they take our place."

"Quit with the philosophical bullshit." Bart said with a scowl "You and I both know that you don't believe what you said. Why else would you be on the opposite side of the fucking world when my sister died?!"

Ajuka's eyes narrowed at the man, as he calmly said "Bartolomeo, you know what I thought of Sophia, and you know why I couldn't be here. I've been to busy trying to save our race from extinction! That had been my job for the last thirty years, and I didn't know you're sister died until just last year because of it. Do not assume that i'm heartless just because I detach myself from my work emotionally."

"The fact remains that you broke my sister's will to fight! If it wasn't for you and you're soft heartedness the Vassago would have an heir at the moment!" The Vassago yelled, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance, and hate as well "There was so much potential in her, so much strength, and than you came!"

The man looked like he was about to say something else as well, but before he could, a pressure fell on him almost like an avalanche. The source of the pressure was the man that was standing in front of him, a scowl on his face, an aura of white magic surrounding his body, his blue eyes glowing. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, but the message from Ajuka to Bartolomeo was clear. The green haired devil wouldn't let the man in front of him insult his friend's memory.

Ajuka's calm blank stare caused Bart to shiver, and the calm voice that he spoke with added to that "Now that you're done with your small tirade I want to talk to you about the boy that you're trying to find."

"What do you want with him?" Bart asked, a forced tone of calmness in his voice, despite the panic that was clear in his eyes.

Seeing the panic, the super devil gave an internal smirk, as he coolly said "I wish to take the boy under my wing." Bartolomeo looked to argue, but Ajuka's gaze stopped him while the devil continued "I can do this legally, or by force, but I will take the boy from here. I have noticed that no one here cares about him, which means that it would not be too big of a problem to take him. Add to this that there is some potential for mechanical expertise, and he would do well with me teaching him. Add this to the fact that, while I don't know where he currently is, I have seen him and I can tell you that his body isn't, nor will it ever, be good for your form of fighting. Trying to force such a thing will only cause more problems than progress."

"Add this to the fact that, I have heard of what you think of him, and that means that he very well could have problems with confidence, which will eventually get him killed in a fight. I don't care if you don't like the boy, but what you doing to him, would be the death of not only the last link to your sister, but the last of the main Vassago blood." Ajuka spoke, while taking note of the wide eyed look that Bart had "And before you ask, yes I do know that he is her son. He looks so much like her when we were kids."

The Vassago wanted to argue, to do whatever he could to try and refute any of the points that Ajuka made, but he couldn't. Everything he said made perfect sense, and he knew it as much as the Super devil in front of him. The fact that the man had outsmarted him, made the Vassago cringe internally as well. He had underestimated just how strong a powerful mind could be, and if the physical part of the boy was true from what, the boy could be just as dangerous with his head as Ajuka, if not moreso.

Giving a cringe towards the look that he was getting, Bart, sighed before quietly saying "I want to be honest with you Ajuka. I care for my Nephew more than I'm willing to say, but I can't teach him anything. I am not a Mental fighter, and most of my actions are from resentment from my sister's death. I'm not going to say anything touchy feely or anything like that, but I'm going to go out right away and say this. I let you take Dante, you promise me that he will never go into the clutches of the clan elders."

"I promise you that and more my old friend." Ajuka said with an even look, but there was a hint of a smile on his face "I just hope you realize that Serafall is going to be around him as he gets older. Age isn't that big of a deal for a devil you must realize."

Giving a snort, Bart sent a bit of teasing look towards the green haired devil "You still have that promise of all things? What's the boy going to say when he finds out?"

"Who knows?" The super devil stated with a shrug "For all we know, he could take it a lot better than most. I just know that Serafall is going to enjoy teasing the boy when she meets him. You approve though? Of the deal that you're sister gave?"

Bartolomeo nodded, the normally harsh expression he had softening at the mention of that "You know just as well as I that gender has nothing to do with things with the underworld. If the child was a girl, it wouldn't have changed anything, and you know that."

"Than it's a good thing that he's a boy hm? Things could have gone south fast quickly if Dante ended up as a girl when he was first born. I'm sure that the elders would have done something that neither of us want to think about." Ajuka spoke, a frown on his face at those words.

Bart grimaced at that comment, but didn't say anything else about it. They both knew how cruel devils could be, and the fact that the elders were power hungry did not help things in any sense of the word. If Dante had been a girl instead, they wouldn't have given him up for anything due to the potential they had. As far as the devils were considered, the next female in their line would be nothing more than a baby maker, and that was it. It was cruel, but it was true.

Sending a look towards the compound that was behind him, Bartolomeo sighed before he said "Ajuka. I want to say one more thing. No matter what, under no circumstance, should you tell Dante of what I said here. Let him think of me as a terrible person, whatever you must do. I want him to kill me one day."

"Bart-" Ajuka tried to say, slightly wide eyes looking at his friend with surprise, butthe Vassago cut him off.

The salt and pepper haired man sent a tired look towards his friend. The look that he had was the type that one would think of from a war veteran, and if Ajuka was honest, that wasn't to far from the truth. Every devil that he knew of had been part of the great war, and so many people had died. Everyone thought that things would go back to normal after that, but for the last century, everything had been going from bad to worse. Between the two sides in the devil political stance, and then the fact that there was infighting even without a civil war, and pure blood devils were starting to disappear slowly. Ajuka had managed to find something that could save devils, and even turn other species into devils, but he knew that there weren't to many high class devils would like it.

Than there was Bartolomeo himself. The man had lost his brother, and his wife in the great war, something that had almost broken him, if not for his sister. Than his sister died by assassination from the Old Satan Faction, even if there was no evidence, everyone knew it was true. The man in front of him, a legend in his own right, was broken. There was no reason for him to live anymore, not even his nephew was enough to keep the light from fading. Even then though, the man might not have wanted to live anymore, he wanted to die in a way that was memorable. It was his last wish it would seem, and that was something that he would honor.

Ajuka didn't look happy about it, but he nodded reluctantly "I understand, but know that I'm not happy about it. I don't wish for another of my friends to die, but I understand why you wish for such. I promise to take care of Dante. Afterall, you are my fratello di sangue. Or at least, that's what you sister said."

"She called me you're blood brother?" Bartolomeo asked with a raised eyebrow "That seems to be horribly cliche, but I understand. You and me were monsters to the fallen more often than not during the great war. It's too bad that Bastardo Kokabiel managed to get away before I ripped off his wings. Those would have been nice to hand over my fireplace."

Ajuka sent a blank look towards the man as he asked "Didn't you try the same thing to Michael?"

"What can I say/ I was a crazy bastard than, and even now, things haven't changed." Bart laughed, as he gave a grin towards the man in front of him "I don't regret a thing that I've don't to any enemy i've encountered. You understand that just as well as I do."

That was that last of the conversation between the two, before Ajuka set off, trying to find the boy that had disappeared not to long after Bart had screamed at him. The boy had seemed to be smart, but the biggest thing that Ajuka was going to have to work on with him was the fact that he needed control on his power. He had more magical power than than the boy in front of him when was the same age, but he had more control over it as well. The boy in front of him had little to no control in the first place, most likely due to lack of teachers.

Spotting the boy sitting on a ledge while looking up at the purple sky, Ajuka gave a small smile. The boy was more like his mother than he would likely admit, but that was alright. He just knew one thing.

The boy in front of him was going to be taken care of as best as the Super devil could manage.

* * *

 **There's the end of this chapter, and to be honest? That wasn't where I wanted to end it, but I was worried that people would think it would be boring to continue. So please, tell me what you guys think, should I go until I feel comfortable to stop, even if I consider it to drag on? Or should I continue to put a cap on my chapters at around 5'000 words? Please let me know.**

 **Now moving on, I'm going to say this right now, there will be gore in the next chapter. Not in any large amount, but there will be no matter what. The reason for this is because there will be a small part that is going to be a flashback to Ajuka involved with the great war. Even then, it was going to show things involving Ajuka, and Bart, and even then Ajuka, and Sophia as well;. Those three are going to be intertwined in the past a lot, so keep that in mind.**

 **Moving on, I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story already. I hope all of you check out Imagination maker, the original one, and let me know what you think of that as well. Until the next chapter yeah? But first some questions.**

 **1: What did you think of the chapter in general?**

 **2: Does the concept of the character being reborn come as a bad idea?**

 **3: Did I manage to get Ajuka right personality wise?**

 **4: What did you think of Bartolomeo before Ajuka saw him?**

 **5: What about after?**

 **6: Does what happen make sense and mesh well together?**

 **7: Does Bart's reasoning for treating Dante the way he does make sense as well?**

 **That's about all that i've been meaning to say, so keep that in mind, and I hope to hear some questions answered by you guys. Till next time ya?**


End file.
